Todo estará bien
by Jan Yami
Summary: Esta es un one-shot Ijuuin x Misaki que escribí para una amiga :3 Disfrútenla , no me odien :v


Todo estará bien

Despertaba , eran las 8 de la mañana , Misaki de 21 años dormía plácidamente en la cama del departamento , el único problema era que el departamento no era de Usami Akihiko , sino que nada mas ni nada menos que de Ijuuin Kyo quien ya estaba despierto preparándose un café mientras revisaba su trabajo para entregar , desde su lugar observaba con una sonrisa de ternura al joven castaño , no había sido sencillo pero pudo ganarse su corazón , por supuesto , Usagi Akihiko le había dado batalla por el corazón de Misaki , sin embargo el al final fue el victorioso y solo habían pasado dos meses desde que estaban juntos pero eran los mejores meses de su vida , estar con Misaki era como tener una agradable calidez en el corazón constantemente , para el , que el amor parecía haberlo defraudado muchas veces le dejo para el final una muy hermosa sorpresa.

Misaki comenzaba a despertar al escuchar el ruido de la alarma , apesar de ser Domingo tenia que comenzar a limpiar , aun que seguramente le tomaría menos horas de las acostumbradas , a comparación del departamento de Usagi esto apenas era siquiera un campo de batalla.

-Buenos días Misaki-kun -Dijo Ijuuin acercándose a el para darle luego un beso en la frente mientras le entregaba una taza de café.

-Buenos días...-Algo adormilado aceptando la taza , Ijuuin-San era una persona muy agradable , aun que , por supuesto tenia sus días malos donde ni siquiera quería que le hablaran , el trabajo de Mangaka era un camino bastante oscuro – Hoy vas a trabajar?

-Solamente necesito acabar unos bocetos para entregar y luego tendré toda la tarde libre para estar contigo – Lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa que hacia sonrojar a Misaki – Estas muy lindo despeinado

Misaki solo desvió avergonzado la mirada para tomar su café , realmente le gustaba mucho Ijuuin-San , no , lo amaba. Haber decidido que quería su corazón no fue nada sencillo , mas de todo después de que paso 4 años con Usagi-San , pero al final comprendió que la persona con quien quería estar era Ijuuin-San.

Luego de acabar su café y vestirse comenzó a limpiar la casa , mientras observaba cada tanto a su sensei , se lo veía bastante concentrado a la vez que agotado , aun que se veía mejor que otras veces donde estuvo casi una semana trabajando sin bañarse y solo comer ramen instantáneo , sin embargo cumplía con las fechas de entrega y era un poco mas organizado.

Ultimamente pensaba mucho en Usagi-San , lo ultimo que vio de el fue su cara de sorpresa al ver que escogía a Ijuuin-San , sentí mucha lastima por el , en sus ojos se expresaba tanta tristeza que parecía que iba a llorar , pero simplemente se fue. Ya no veía a Aikwa-San o Isaka-San tanto como antes , nuestros pocos encuentros eran para decirnos unas pocas palabras , tenia miedo de preguntar por Usagi-San , a los dos se los veía bastante cansados , tal vez por culpa de Usagi , lo que significaba que era culpa de el , así que evitaba el tema o en el momento que ellos comenzaban a hablar de Usagi siempre decía que estaba apresurado y se iba , al tener todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza dio un suspiro de tristeza que Ijuuin noto.

-Misaki... - Dejo su trabajo y se acerco a el – Últimamente te noto bastante deprimido ¿Sucede algo?

-Eh? - Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos – No...para nada – riendo nervioso queriendo evitar el tema – Solo que no se que podemos comer hoy , creo que comprare ingredientes y preparare un guisado.

-Es acaso por Usami Akihiko? - Al decir ese nombre Misaki se quedo en silencio , dándole la razón a Ijuuin quien solo estaba en silencio , serio , observando sus reacciones – Misaki – tomo su brazo y lo apego a el – Lo siento.

Misaki lo miraba confundido sin entender , no tendría por que disculparse , después de todo pensaba en Usagi cuando el y estaba felizmente viviendo con el.

-Lamento que estés teniendo tantos problemas por escogerme a mi pero...te prometo que siempre te amare y te cuidare por el resto de mi vida , te amo Misaki.

Misaki solo se sonrojo mientras era abrazado por Ijuuin , sus manos eran muy cálidas y tranquilizadoras , le hacia sentir que todos sus problemas no eran nada mas que simples molestias que desaparecerían.

-Seguramente...- Pensó Misaki mas tranquilo – Seguramente Usagi-San estará bien...todo estará bien – Lo que Misaki no pudo notar fue que el trabajo que hacia Ijuuin era para enviarle una carta a los que traían su diario para que por las próximas semanas no se lo enviaran , Ijuuin , con el ultimo diario que compraría por varios meses escondido entre sus cosas decía en la primera pagina en letras grandes : "Akihiko Usagi , ganador y nominado a premios de literatura a corta edad falleció tras cometer suicidio esta mañana ahorcándose en su habitación"


End file.
